Devaneios de um Hyuuga
by Looy
Summary: Poupe me com essa conversinha de treino... Já saquei tudo Hinata sama você quer sim se vingar de mim e digo mais você esta conseguindo.[Presente de amigo secreto para Carol sana][Hyuugacest][ComediaxRomance]


**Yo Minna!!Presente pra minha amiga Carol-sana secreta espero que goste**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas trampa pra mim quando precisa de uma grana extra.**

**Estilo da Fic: **Comedia/Romancinho

**Personagem: **Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji

**Tipo de Fic: **Onesho

**Explicação ****(coloquei só pra facilitar , mas se quiser tirar loi-chan XD ... não sei , mas é melhor explicar para minna que banho entre familiares e normal, mesmo do sexo oposto )**

_**Negrito/Italico**_** – pensamentos do neji**

Normal** – descrição de cena e falas dos personagens**

**Devaneios de Um Hyuuga **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentado na terma da família, Neji soltava um suspiro cansado. Seu corpo se encontrava apoiado em uma das pedras, seus braços descansavam sobre estas e um a expressão calma permaneciam em sua face.

Com rosto inclinado para cima ele podia vê o vapor da água desenhar o céu estrelado, era uma imagem realmente relaxante depois de um cansativo dia de treinamento.

_Barulhos de passos..._

Olhando pelo os cantos dos olhos Neji pode vê a sua esquerda, pelo o shouji, uma silhueta feminina na sala ao lado e logo em seguida sumindo de vista. Concluiu que deveria ser alguém da família já que somente estas tinham contato com a terma. Pensou na possibilidade de ser Hanabi, não, o vulto era muito alto comparado com a pequena garota.

Então foi questão de segundo para se lembrar _dela._ Neji arregalou os olhos levemente... Poderia ser a Hinata afinal.

O rapaz bufou demonstrando toda sua irritação e por impulso abaixou sua cabeça deixando em contato somente sua boca com a água

"_**Não acredito que ela ficou constrangida por causa daquele baka..."**_ - neji estreitou os olhos irritado - _**"Não, não estou com ciúmes! Não mesmo... "**_ - O Hyuuga se alterou ao notar seus pensamentos, mas foi questão de segundo ao perceber que era ainda mais tolo reagir daquela maneira. - "_**Não é porque ela tem aquele rostinho bonito..."**_ - Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a movimentar os dedos - **"Ela é tão desajeitada que quase a beije naquele dia... Eu queria ter beijado-a..."** Ele arregalou os olhos novamente _**" Não, não e não! Não pensei nisso de maneira alguma!!"**_ -Neji sobre-saltou se levando pelos pensamentos - _**"Se acalme neji... Você não gosta dela e acabou... Aff mais ainda acho que agi mal com ela... Fui grosso..." **_

- Droga - resmungou sem perceber... _**-"Vou pedir desculpas depois...".**_

Os pensamentos do gênio Hyuuga foram interrompidos com a entrada da figura feminina que tanto lhe perturbava.

O corpo delicado apareceu diante de seus olhos. A Hyuuga estava envolvida em uma toalha branca deixando um pouco a vista seu corpo de pele alva; o rosto oval e brando nesse momento demonstrava certa apreensão e suas pernas expostas se apertavam entre si enquanto a sua única proteção delineava suas curvas delicadas, sendo assim capaz de imaginá-la completamente nua.

- Neji-nii-san... Desculpe se quiser eu me retiro. – falou timidamente. As suas bochechas estavam coradas e suas mãos seguravam fortemente a toalha contra o corpo demonstrando seu acanhamento, sinal de sua feminilidade de sua futilidade de todo aquele suntuoso charme.

Hinata já ia virando seu corpo em direção a saída quando escutou a voz do mais velho.

- Não precisa... - ele levantou-se um pouco. Ao ver a prima um pouco corada pensou em ter dito alguma bobagem... - Somo primos mesmo... - completou estreitando os olhos impacientem **"**_**Merda... não queria ter dito isso dessa maneira**_**"**.

-Neji-nii-san... É... Poderia se virar só por um momento. - perguntou timidamente.

Neji indiferente apenas fez como pedido.

"_**Um silencio mórbido se estabeleceu ali. Foi quando ouvi pequenas risadas discretas e me virando lá estava à visão mais inocente que e já havia visto... Hinata-chan brincava com a água, com rosto pela metade dentro da água ela fazia bolinhas dando leves risadas... por algum motivo a olhei a repreendendo**_..."

- Gomenasai Neji-nii-san prometo não brincar mais.

-Faça como quiser... _**"Porque estou irritado? – **_Neji estreitou os olhos_** - De vez em quando acho que deveria seguir os conselhos do Lee...devia ser mais gentil com ela.. Mas nem se passaram trinta segundo e o silencio que eu pensei que tomaria conta novamente, não aconteceu... fui surpreendido pelo canto doce e baixo da voz mais bonita que eu ouvi... Não tenho culpa se a voz dela é bonita... Ta não só voz ela toda é bonita e tão... sexy... Eu não estou me reconhecendo minha sanidade esta sumindo! Ela consegue me irritar, como ela consegue me tirar do serio desse jeito?!"**_

-Seria muito difícil para você permanecer quieta Hinata-sama – ele dizia algumas oitavas mais graves.

A garota ficou cabisbaixa e com as bochechas extremamente coradas.

- Gomen Hinata-sama eu perdi todo o controle... Você não é irritante - o rapaz dizia completamente desconcertado, levantava as mãos fazendo gestos perdidos-. Estou estressado mais não é com você – ele deu um longo suspiro.

Silencio. A garota continuou constrangida porem mais aliviada ao ver que não era a culpa dela o estado de nervosismos do primo.

- Neji... –ela respirou fundo - Neji-nii-san eu peso desculpa de novo, não foi mesmo minha intenção te irritar, se eu pudesse fazer algo para me desculpar.

- Você não tem que pedir desculpas Hinata-sama eu fui um estúpido – o rapaz se virou e pegou a bucha que estava a sua esquerda - Você não precisa fazer nada.

- Já sei então eu lavo suas costas pode ser?

Mas ela nem deu tempo dele responder e tomou a bucha mãos do primo começando a fazer movimentos leves e gentis.

- Hinata-sama não precisa, eu... "_**Isso é tão relaxante, ela sabe fazer isso tão bem... Neji ela só esta querendo te ajudar não pense besteira**_**."**

- Eu faço sim você sempre me ajuda agora é minha vez! –ela da um sorriso singelo

- Então ta- _**"Isso não vai da certo... Lembre-se Neji antes de ser um homem você é o Primo da Hinata... Ainda bem que ela não sabe o que estou pensando se não ela ia ficar toda coradinha... Tão linda... ah vou começar a me...**_ – Um calafrio subiu na espinha do gênio ao sentir as mãos delicadas tocar-lhe a nuca – _**be... beliscar cada vez que tiver esses pen...pensamentos impróprios**_."

A garota cantarolava baixinho em quanto ensaboava as costas do primo, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo soltou a esponja e colocou as mãos na boca.

- Gomenasai. –ela disse como em uma suplicia.

- Pode cantar eu já não ligo – Neji deu uma pausa e sem notar suas bochechas coraram – estava até gostando.

Ela não disse nada e em um ato repentino o abraçou por trás, não sabendo de onde tirara tanta coragem para aquele gesto de carinho.

"_**Os seios delas estão tocando nas minhas costas... Ah eu não to pensando besteira!... Certo, estou sim, e você colega não reaja , escuto?! Ahh o que ta acontecendo comigo eu estou falando com o meu...com o meu... ah eu sou mesmo um imoral!... Desse jeito vou acabar fazendo uma..."**_

Com as bochechas coradas porem com um sorriso sincero na face Hinata interrompeu os pensamentos de Neji.

- É... Vou continuar a te ensaboar.

Ela pega a bucha e começa novamente a esfregar as costas do primo. O gênio Hyuuga respira fundo quando sente os dedos macios tocarem o fim de suas costas.

"_**Ufa... A Hinata-sama porque você esta me provocando? É vingança por tudo que fiz a você? Mas isso é crueldade... - **_Neji apenas a olhou pelo cantos dos ombro , esta apenas sorria gentilmente como uma criança brincando _**- Se escondendo trás de risinhos e delicadeza ne... Mas a mim você não engana, não mesmo**_."

Saiu de seus devaneios quando sentiu a água quente escorrendo por suas costas. Suspirou aliviado achando que seu tormento havia acabado.

- Er... Se não for um incomodo você poderia lavar minhas costas?

Os olhos perolados do rapaz se arregalaram levemente.

- Acho que será então eu mesmo tento me lavar, Obrigada Neji-nii-san. –ela disse simplesmente com um sorriso doce ao notar relutância do primo.

"_**Eu não posso fazer isso... Ela pode ser linda, pode ser a garota mais doce que você conhece, além de ter um corpo... Hyuuga Neji , o que esta pensando?! Ela é sua prima! Prima!... Bem lembrado, primos... acho que não tem problema nenhuma eu esfregar as costas dela...**_"

- Tudo bem.

Ela ajeito-se na frente do garoto deixando seus cabelos caírem como uma cascata negra. Em pouco tempo ele fazia movimentos circulares leves nas costas nuas da garota.

- A isso é tão relaxante sabia, depois dos treinos só um banho quente como esse me deixa menos tensa.

- Você esta se esforçando muito Hinata-sama.

"_**Poupe-me com essa conversinha de treino... Já saquei tudo Hinata-sama você quer sim se vingar de mim e digo mais você esta conseguindo... Eu aqui o com o fogo da juventude florescendo dentro de mim e você me provocando... Será que isso que eu estou sentindo é o que o baka do Gai chama de fogo da Juventude?!!" **_– o jovem Hyuuga da um suspiro – _**"Não to conseguindo me controlar... Seja forte, tente pelo menos Neji**_**."**

- Neji... Neji-nii-san você não esta me ouvindo?- ela dizia se virando para ficar frente-a-frente com o primo.

- Hã desculpa Hinata-sama eu estava pensando em...

- Você ta corado Neji-nii-san será que há água esta muito quente ou você esta com febre. –a garota põe a mão na testa do primo

O rapaz cora violentamente com a proximidade do rosto em quanto ela tirava a temperatura colocando uma mão na testa dele e outra na própria.

"_**Ela tem uns seios... Eu não pensei nisso! Não mesmo me nego a acreditar nisso!... Certo... ela e bonita e sexy... Certo, certo! Muito bonita e sexy... - **_Hinata se aproxima mais dele podendo sentir sua respiração acariciar a face do Hyuuga_** – Se afasta... se afasta, por favor... EU NÃO TO COM FEBRE!!... Ahh nos somos primos... Você não pode fica excitado com sua PRIMA NEJI**_!"

- Er... Não to com febre deve ser a água Hinata-sama.

"_**E melhor eu sair de perto antes que algo aconteça**__."_

- A ta desculpa se te incomodei, fiquei preocupada com você – ela abaixa a cabeça entristecida.

- Não você não me incomoda desculpa Hinata-sama. –instantaneamente ele pega na mão da prima e a fica segurando-.

Corada a garota da um singelo sorriso e tira delicadamente as mãos do enlace em que o primo as prendia.

"_**Ufa... Por pouco que eu acabo revelando que amo ela... Desde quando eu me convenci de que amo-a?!... Quero saber desde quando eu acho que gosto dela... **__– _O Hyuuga se lembrou de algo, deu um longo suspiro acompanhado de um meio sorriso surgiu em sua face **– **_**Sei que depois do exame chunnin nossa relação melhorou... Demorou mais ficamos mais amigos... mas gostar?Amar? Será?"**_

- Que bom... Er... Você poderia continuar a lavar minhas costas Neji-nii-san?

- Sim.

"_**Pergunta respondida Gênio Hyuuga... Sim você a ama e ainda fica fingindo que não... Se tivesse percebido antes estaria tomando banho com sua namorada, noiva ou quem sabe mulher... Mais não tinha que querer se vingar da família principal deu nisso amor platônico...**__"_

- Neji-nii-san acho que já ta bom as minhas costas já estão doendo.

O jovem Hyuuga percebe que estava "descontando" sua raiva na prima e vê as costas vermelhas dela.

- Gomen Hinata-sama juro que não queria.

"_**Nem quando eu quero ser gentil da certo... Coitadinha deve estar achando que eu estou bravo com ela... O que esta acontecendo comigo... Só de pensar que não posso ficar com ela me da um aperto no coração... Eu estou confuso não entendo mais nada o que se passa dentro de mim... O gênio não é tão genial como dizem..."**_

Ela virou e foi vindo em direção ao Hyuuga.

"_**O que a hinata-sama pretende fazer vindo na minha direção... Caramba ate engatinhando ela é sexy... É só isso que eu penso bonita, sexy, bonita e sexy... Mais ela é assim... – **_Hinata se aproxima seus rostos_** - Ta chegando perto... Ela ta com a boca na minha orelha... Eu posso ouvir a respiração dela... Nossa ela tem um cheiro tão bom... Cheiro de... Lírios...**_ – Neji fecha os olhos entorpecidos, todo aquele aroma feminino envenena seus sentidos - _**A pele dela tão macia, é como algodão... Os cabelos macios... Os lábios rosados... Aquele rosto angelical... Ah ela é perfeita..."**_

Sem querer a garota pisa no sabonete dentro da banheira e escorrega caindo em cima do primo.

"_**A Céus ela caiu em cima de mim... Eu sinto o corpo dela colado ao meu... Cada centímetro de pele, cada mínimo detalhe em cima de mim... É a sensação mais prazerosa que eu já senti... A queria isso pra sempre... Queria você pra sempre Hinata-sama... Completamente minha... Nunca mais a deixaria fugir de mim e nem machucaria... Ei espera o que esta acontecendo... Não isso não é hora de você da sinal de vida... Colega você estava morto ate agora continue assim!!.**_"

Ainda caída em cima do primo à garota se esforça para levantar, mas acaba por apoiar um das mãos no tórax do jovem e a outra nas pedras.

- Gomenasai Neji-nii-san – disse totalmente corada.

"_**Hinata-sama isso nunca deveria ter acontecido... Esta tudo ficando escuro... Minha audição esta falhando... Não sinto mais meus músculos... O seu cheiro esta me embriagando..."**_

- Eu só queria pegar o shampoo que esta atrás de você Neji-nii-san...

Quando ela olha pra baixo vê o primo desmaiado dentro da banheira.

- Neji-nii-san... Meu Kami-sama ele desmaiou! NEJI-NII-SAN!!

**FIM**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Domo Minna!!Depois de séculos eu estou aqui com o meu presente pra minha amiga secreta Carol-sana... Do fundo do meu coração de melão espero que você tenha gostado... Eu amei escrever essa fic... Por mais que não seja um casal q eu seja fã fico show ne... E tbm nunca vi o neji assim... Eu adoro fics cômicas e essa fico legal e bem realista... E quero agradecer a pessoa que mais me ajudo Oul-chan arigato... Obrigadao mesmo amiga você é a melhor... E espero que você tenha gostado mesmo Carol-sana... E quem ler vai ali em baixo num botaozinho roxo escrito Go e deixa um comentis... eu vou ficar tão feliz... Xau**

**By LoI**


End file.
